MK-42
MK-42, often called "Marvin", is a Warforged in the latest campaign. Don't call him "Mark" or he'll dislike you. He's good friends with Charlie (Shadowcaster) and is almost like a brother to her. He's a bit depressed most of the time, not really showing much emotion. In addition he doesn't fully understand humans or other lifeforms other than being full of organs. His goals include becoming a gladiator in a grand arena and is currently teaching himself many various attacks through the way of the Warblade. His favorite weapon is a bastard sword, wielded in two hands. In addition he has a fascination with jewels. He notably damaged Jes by pulling on her rope trap, sending her flying. =MK-42= Warforged :Warblade 2 Size/Type: Medium Construct (Living Construct) Hit Dice: 2d12+6 (21) 15 Initiative: +2 Speed: 30' Armor Class: 14 (Touch 12, Flat-footed 14) Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+6 Attack: Bastard Sword +6 (1d10+6, 19-20) or Slam +6 (1d4+6) Full Attack: Bastard Sword +6 (1d10+6, 19-20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Martial Adept level 2 Special Qualities: Living Construct subtype, Composite Plating, Light Fortification, Battle Clarity, Weapon Aptitude, Uncanny Dodge Saves: Fort +6, Ref +2, Will +1 (+2 Reflex if not flatfooted) Abilities: Str 18, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Appraise +4, Balance +7, Concentration +8, Intimidate +2, Jump +6, Martial Lore +7 Tumble +7 Feats: Adaptive Style Alignment: Neutral Evil Traits: A warforged possesses the following traits. * Unlike other constructs, a warforged is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition, and energy drain. * A warforged cannot heal lethal damage naturally. * Unlike other constructs, warforged are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, death effects, and necromancy effects. * As living constructs, warforged can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to a warforged can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and a warforged is vulnerable to disable construct and harm. However, spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effects to a warforged. * A warforged takes damage from heat metal and chill metal as if he were wearing metal armor. Likewise, a warforged is affected by repel metal or stone as if he were wearing metal armor. A warforged is repelled by repel wood. The iron in the body of a warforged makes him vulnerable to rusting grasp, taking 2d6 points of damage from the spell (Reflex half; save DC 14 + caster’s ability modifier). A warforged takes the same damage from a rust monster’s touch (Reflex DC 17 half). Spells such as stone to flesh, stone shape, warp wood, and wood shape affect objects only and thus cannot be used on a warforged. * A warforged responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. A warforged with 0 hit points is disabled, as with a living creature. He can take only a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than –10, a warforged is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and cannot perform any actions. An inert warforged does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, however, as with a living creature that has become stable. * A warforged does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes’ feast and potions. * Although living constructs do not need to sleep, a warforged wizard must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. * A warforged has a natural weapon in the form of a slam attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. Composite Plating: The plating used to build a warforged provides a +2 armor bonus. This plating is not natural armor and does not stack with other effects that give an armor bonus (other than natural armor). This composite plating occupies the same space on the body as a suit of armor or a robe, and thus a warforged cannot benefit from the effects of magic armor or magic robes. Composite plating can gain a magic enhancement bonus and magic armor properties as armor can, using the Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat. The character must be present for the entire time it takes to add this enhancement. In addition, spells and infusions that normally target armor, such as magic vestment and armor enhancement, can be cast with the composite plating of a warforged character as the target. Composite plating also provides a warforged with a 5% arcane spell failure chance, similar to the penalty for wearing light armor. Any class ability that allows a warforged to ignore the arcane spell failure chance for light armor lets him ignore this penalty as well. Light Fortification (Ex): When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on a warforged, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. Battle Clarity (Ex): You can enter a state of almost mystical awareness of the battlefield around you. As long as you are not flat-footed, you gain an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence bonus (maximum equals your warblade level) on your Reflex saves. Weapon Aptitude: You count as a Fighter of your Warblade level -2. You may change Weapon-style feats after 1 hour of practice. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, you gain the ability to react to danger before your senses would normally allow you to do so. You retain your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if you are caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, you still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if you are immobilized. Maneuvers: Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, White Raven Known: 4 Readied 3 Stances 1 Moment of Perfect Mind (DM 1): (Counter) Replace Will Save with a Concentration check, don't fall on a natural 1. Sapphire Nightmare Blade (DM 1): (Strike) Concentration check vs. opponent's AC and then melee attack; if successful opponent is flat-footed and +1d6 damage, otherwise -2 attack. Steel Wind (IH 1): (Strike) Attack 2 enemies you threaten. Leading the Attack (WR 1): (Strike) Attack as normal, all allies gain +4 to attacks for 1 round against that target. Stances Hunter's Sense (TC 1): Gain Scent. Category:Dungeons and Dragons